Behind Mansion Walls
by CharlotteParanormal
Summary: Young twins, Kara and Zephyr, son and daughter of Maleficent and Hades, had always obeyed their parents rules, even an arranged marriage between Kara and Aaron, son of Jafar. She didn't want it, but she found true love in a childhood friend. Then a warning passes over them, leading to a friend and a family member getting killed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He was growing nervous about his wife's pregnancy when the time came close for her to give birth. Thinking about raising the child only made him more nervous and scared. He wasn't sure how good of a father he would be, but every night, he would walk around the halls, pondering the question. When he returns to the bedroom, he takes one look at his wife, telling himself why he had married her. The only two questions he had in mind were the two most simplest questions that a new father would ask himself: how many was she carrying and was it going to be a boy or a girl?

This night wasn't any different. He wondered around the halls, lost in thought and tired. He didn't know what to do or how to act when the child was born. When he came close to his study, he slowed down and rubbed is tired eyes. After a short yawn, he opened the door to his office and stopped dead in his tracks in the doorframe. He glanced around the small little room, seeing him and his child playing in the middle of the floor. He likes to keep things neat when it comes to work, but lately, he has been letting that go. When he started to walk again, his left arm brushed against the small sofa he had recently bought.

His eyes were set on his desk that was located in the center of the room. It was only his placed to think and the only place he can go to rest after a long day. When he got to his desk, he cleared the clutter out of his chair and placed them on the desk. Sitting down, he turned on the lamp and got comfortable. After he scooted in the right position, he pulled out the top drawer of the desk and grabbed a list of baby names and a pen.

He slowly placed the paper down on the desk as he rubbed his temples. Giving a heavy sigh, he looked at the names and saw the two he really loved. He was about to circle them when he heard a soft knock on the door. He looked up and saw his wife standing in the doorway, her hand on her overgrown stomach. Although she looked tired, she was smiling. Her baby bump told him that she was ready to give birth. She walked to the chair that was in front of the desk and sat in it. Looking at him with a gleam in her eyes, she spoke.

"The doctor came in shortly after you got out of bed," she started, "you know just to check on the child?"

Hades just looked at her with concern, not knowing what she was going to say next. He laid his pen down and gave her a "go on" look. Maleficent's smile grew as she opened her mouth to continue.

"Well, he noticed that there was another heartbeat," she told him and went on when he didn't speak, "he said that I was carrying twins and it look likes that one of them is not going to survive once they come out into the world."

Hades' mouth dropped as a shocked expression came over his face. He couldn't believe it, but her and the doctor couldn't be wrong. Knowing that she was happy to bear twins, her smile went away as she rubbed her stomach. Tears came streaking down on her face as the thought of losing one of the twins came into her mind. Her husband saw it, got out of his chair, and made his way to comfort his wife. He knelt down beside her and took her hand into his. She looked down at him, trying to smile.

"You know that I will do anything for you and the children," he said, stroking her hand. "The babies will survive, Mal. I will not let them die."

Maleficent gave a small sigh as she covered her face with her hand. She was upset that at the idea that one of the twins will not make it, but trying to make both survive is next to impossible.

"I don't know, Hades," she told him.

"Come on, Mal," he said as he kissed her hand. "You are strong and we both want our children to live fulfilling lives here."

Maleficent removed her hand from her face as she slowly got up. She does want what's best for her kids and she want them both to survive this ordeal. Looking down at her husband, who was kneeling down on the floor, and nodded. Then she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She clutched her stomach as Hades shot up.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he went over to her.

"I think they're coming," she answered as she clutched his toga to keep her from falling.

Hades quickly wrapped his arm around her and started to get her to the bedroom, but he couldn't. Maleficent was in too much pain that she had to lay on the sofa. She was already sweating and Hades knew that she couldn't make the trip down the hall by herself. He picked her up as she started to cry. Knowing the pain was bad, he hurried to the bedroom with his wife in his arms and sat her on the bed. He, then, called the doctor back in as Maleficent was crying in pain.

"What's the matter?" the doctor asked Hades as he came rushing in.

"She went into labor," was all Hades could manage out as the doctor rushed over to Maleficent.

The doctor mumbled as he spread Maleficent's legs and told her to push. Hades walked into the hall and closed the door. He turned his back towards the wall of the hallway and once it had touched it, he slid down. He could hear his wife's cries among his own. Knowing that she wanted him in there, he couldn't bear to watch her suffer. It had felt like an eternity and finally he heard a soft cry of a child followed in suit by another. He slowly got up and walked back into the room, seeing Maleficent holding two young infants in her arms. The doctor grunted as he left the room, leaving the two alone. Hades looked at him as he passed him then looked back at his wife.

"What's-"

"He's mad because the twins came three weeks early," Maleficent said before he had finished his sentence, "Now come over here and hold your daughter."

Hades gave a small laugh as walked over to the bed and sat down. Maleficent handed him a pink blanket that was unusually light and as he looked down, he saw his little girl, breathing heavily. He wanted to cry, not knowing how to react to his daughter being so small. Maleficent smiled, holding the other infant in her arms tightly. For once, she was happy that the twins came out safely. Looking at her husband, she asked him a question.

"What should we name our son and daughter?" she asked, smiling.

Hades looked at his wife with a slight smile as his daughter wiggled in his arms. He thought for a moment before he spoke to her.

"Our son shall be named Zephyr," he said slowly, as he looked at his son all nestled in his mother's arms then, looking at his little girl, he continued, "and our daughter shall be named Kara."

Maleficent smiled gracefully as she kissed the forehead of her son. As she did so, Hades got up with his daughter and walked over to the bedroom window. He looked down at his daughter as tears began to fill up in his eyes. Knowing that she wasn't going to make it through the night, he wanted to help her. So, he did the unthinkable. He placed a hand on his daughter's forehead as he hummed a lullaby. Kara didn't make a sound as a small light appeared on her body, indicating that her father had given her half of his immortality. Kara gave her father a small smile as they went back over to the bed.

Maleficent looked at her husband with tired eyes as he sat back down on the bed. She didn't know what he had done, but she wanted to know.

"What have you done to Kara?" she asked gently.

Hades gave a slight sigh as he let Kara play with his fingers. He didn't want to respond because he didn't know why he had done it.

"I gave her some of my immortality," he replied quietly.

Maleficent was shocked by what she just heard. She knew that their daughter wouldn't make it, but her husband had just given up half of his immortality. A tear slowly came down her face as Hades looked at her with a worried look.

"Mal, what's wrong?" he asked as Zephyr began to cry.

She wiped away the tear and gave him a heartfelt smile. Before she spoke, she hushed Zephyr, softly touching the skin of the newborn. Then she looked up at her husband and touched his arm.

"I'm happy yet worried," she replied and when he gave her a questionable look, she responded by saying, " I am happy that you had given Kara half of your immortality just to save her life, but I am also worried that she'll live a longer life then her brother."

Hades stared at Maleficent for a minute before looking down at Kara. She was sleeping soundly in his arms and as he touched her tiny hand, Kara gave a small cry. Then he looked at Zephyr, sleeping in his mother's arms. Maleficent pulled her hand away to adjust Zephyr's blanket. Then she looked back at Hades with pleading eyes. Giving a little sigh, Hades got up and walked over to the single crib. He gently placed Kara in the crib, tucking her in. Then he walked back over to the bed, kissing Maleficent before talking Zephyr into his arms. Once he had safely got Zephyr into his arms, he sat down on the bed and hummed the same lullaby as he placed his hand on his son's forehead. The infant gave a soft cry just as his sister did, making him feel guilty.

After a moment, Zephyr fell asleep in his father's arms. Maleficent smiled a bit at the two before she fell asleep. Looking over at his sleeping wife, Hades slowly got up and over to where Kara was sleeping. He gently laid his son right beside his sister and kissed both of their foreheads. Smiling, Hades walked back to the window, thinking on how he would be living as a mortal. He was still feeling guilty, but he had to do what he needed to do to save his children. Crossing his arms, Hades tried to think of a way to help his children become what they should be in the future. Giving a sigh and a slight shake of the head, Hades went to the bed and crawled in. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Her dream started out like this: she was standing at the altar in a black wedding gown with…him by her side. The teen looked at him, biting her bottom lip as she gripped her bouquet. He had a gun on him, hiding behind his coat. You can see the shape of the holster and for the first time, the young princess was scared. She turned her head back to the preacher and realized who he was. He was the father of the boy who was standing next to her. When he said those final words, she screamed as the boy gripped her wrist. She continued to scream as she became conscious. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw her brother leaning over her with a worried expression in his yellow eyes. Sitting up in her bed, she gripped her blanket as a tear came rolling down her cheek. Her brother sat down on her bed, wiping the tear away.

"What's wrong, dear sister?" he asked, pulling her close into a hug.

She was silent for a moment before saying, "I had another dream about him and the wedding."

Her brother stroked her long, blue-black hair. Being tiny as she is, he had to be careful about how he held her and how he touched her. Only if her fiancé would understand how to treat the young fourteen-year-old princess. She was his twin, and older by ten minutes, he wanted to protect her where his father couldn't. Kissing the top of her head, Zephyr saw that his sister was asleep. After tucking her in, he tip-toed back to his own bed and crawled in. He couldn't remember when his sister got engaged to that snob. He always didn't like the boy, not only that the boy's father was their mother's ex-lover, but because he's trying to take over the Underworld.  
He shoved the thought away as he stared at the ceiling of their darken room. The room was big enough for the both of the m and their personal belongings. If his sister wasn't always in bad health then he would have his own room rather than having one with his sister. He knows that his sister means well, but she just need to be looked after.

He continued to stare at the ceiling until he fell asleep. They have school tomorrow and on top of that, they have to go with their parents to set up the restaurant for that night. He wasn't sure what the day had planned for them, but all he has to do was just stay close to his sister to make sure she got through it.

* * *

"Come on, Lii," a boy said, rushing towards the cafeteria with his little brother in tow.

It was twenty minutes before first period and both boys wanted to meet up with their friends before they left for the first class of the day. The headed inside the door when they spotted Kara and the others, sitting down at a table near the snack bar. Running to them, Lii tripped over a certain someone's shoe. Then Lii heard his laugh as he picked up the boy by his collar of his sweater.

"You little punk nearly ruined my shoe," he whispered in Lii's ear.

"Leave him alone, Aaron," Kara said, appearing in front of the boys. "You remember what I told you about this?"

Aaron scoffed before saying, "You are not my mom, Kara."

Kara went to Aaron as he stood up, still holding onto Lii, and slapped Aaron across the face. Still not letting go of Lii, Aaron concocted a smile.

"Let my brother go, Aaron," a tall, muscular boy told him when he appeared behind Kara. "He didn't mean it. Besides you put your foot there on purpose."

Aaron's smile faded a little as he noticed that it was the same boy that came in with Lii. He wasn't sure if he was to defending Lii and his mother so he said to him, "maybe I won't, Chris, since your mother was an addict. She left you and your little brother alone with your father as a burden."

That's when Aaron began laughing. Christopher had had enough. He went up to Aaron and slapped his brother out of his hands before punching Aaron in the face. As the two older boys were wrestling and throwing punches, Lii crawled towards Kara and was picked up by Zephyr, who promptly sat him in a chair nearby. Kara knelt down, as her fiancé and her best friend were going at it, and proceeded to look for any injuries on Lii.

"Do you think that they will ever stop fighting, Karrie?" Lii asked as Kara placed a hand on his cheek. "I mean, I know our mom died when we were little, but what about his?"

"His mother died at childbirth," Zephyr told him as he sat down in the chair next to him. "She was giving birth to his little sister, but both had passed on and no one had talked about it since. Not even Aaron and his father."

Lii's black eyes had saddened a bit until they heard a noise coming from the door of the cafeteria. Kara got up and turned around to see the principle standing in the doorway. Both Aaron and Christopher didn't notice her until she came up to them. She tore the boys apart and tugged on their ears, dragging them towards the door.

"Thanks mom!" Zephyr and Kara shouted as she stopped and turned around to smile at the twins.  
Her green skin had lightened up a bit when she saw her children helping a friend. Then she left with Aaron and Christopher dragging behind. When the bell rang, the remaining kids picked up their backpacks and walked to their first period.

"I hope mom won't lecture us when we get home," Kara told her brother as they approached their class.

"I hope not," Zephyr mumbled as he opened the door for his sister. "Whatever you do, don't speak about this to dad."

Kara nodded as she walked to her seat and sat down. Zephyr sighed a bit as he did the same. Maybe today will be a good day after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sitting in the principal's office, Christopher flipped through a magazine while Aaron sulked in the chair beside him. Aaron propped his feet up on the desk in front of them as he gave a loud groan. He was tired of waiting for the principal. In fact, he doesn't like to wait for anything or anyone.

"How long must we wait?" Aaron asked, gritting his teeth in the process.

Without looking up from his magazine, Christopher said, "we wouldn't be here if you haven't insulted my mother as well as almost beating up my brother."

"Your mother is dead and she-"Aaron started, but got interrupted by his future mother-in-law.

"Both of you have lost your mothers, but is that really a good reason to fight?" asked the principle as she came in.

Both boys went silent when the green skinned woman sat behind the desk. You can tell that the stress of all of the students, including her own two children, was making their marks on her appearance. She had premature wrinkles on her face and her eyes were fading a bit. She looked between both boys, trying to get an answer from them. When neither boy spoke, she went on.

"Both of you will be seniors next year and I don't want to expel you from this school," she told them and went on to say, "now, I won't call you're fathers, but I'll have to make both of you work tonight at the restaurant."

Aaron stood up in anger, nearly knocking over a small figurine in the process. Luckily, Christopher had caught it before it fell. Sitting the figurine back, he opened up the cover of the magazine he was reading just as Aaron fumed his anger towards Maleficent.

"I'm banned from that place, remember?" he as Christopher chunked the magazine at his head.

"Consider this an exception, Aaron," she told him. "Now both of you are get to your classes."

Aaron stormed out of the room, but she waved her hand just as Christopher got close to the door. The door closed itself right before he could even walk out.

"Christopher, there is something I want to say to you," she said as he turned around, "protect my daughter when Zephyr cannot."

"Will do," Christopher said as he opened the door and left.

~-~  
"Try again, Kara," the tutor told her.

She was being tutored by an assistant of her mother. During lunch. Kara read from the spell-book as she pointed to a doll. The doll wasn't any kind of doll, but one that the tutor had brought along to help Kara. When Kara had finished, it fizzled. She grunted as she slammed the book in frustration.

"I can't do it, Janett," she said, going to the door. "I though you're father's voodoo doll will help me with this."

Jannett just stared at the skinny teen as she walked to the door. Getting an idea, she waved her hand and the door shut itself in front of Kara.

"Don't give up, Kara," Janett said, going towards her. "Although my father is very well aware of magic, I am still you're mother's assistant and you're tutor. I know that you are frustrated, but keep you're chin up and we will try this again on Monday."

Opening the door, Kara nodded slightly and left the room to get her lunch. Walking down the hall, she was lost in her thoughts when she bumped into her fiancé's best friend. His dark brown hair was in a mess as he was leaning on the lockers. He looked like he had been smoking and drinking, but that wasn't the case. Kara knew that him, and his father, were under Jafar's spell. He looked at her, with those coal black eyes as he pushed her.

"Watch it, princess," he said to her.

"Sorry, Eric," Kara said, trying not to fall.

"What's it to you, squirt?" Eric asked, laughing in the process.

Kara stared at him as if she didn't have an answer. His laugh echoed through the halls like it was meant to scare off others. Looking around, Kara realized that Aaron wasn't around. That was strange. Eric and Aaron were usually seen together, playing tricks on the teachers and other students.

"You know that Aaron isn't around," Kara said, rocking on her heels.

Eric looked around and saw that she was right. Aaron wasn't around nor her friends. Looking back at her, he gave her a quirky smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Kara asked as she stopped rocking.

Shrugging, Eric said, "I don't know, but I was thinking: how much ambrosia do you eat?"

Kara raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. She never had anyone ask her that before. She didn't say anything when, suddenly, she heard her brother's voice came from behind.

"Gods can eat ambrosia and not die from it," Zephyr told him as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "but if a human eats it by itself, then you'll be dead." Then with his other hand, he made a motion like dust is going into the wind. "Now, why are you picking on my sister for, hm?"

Eric stepped away from the lockers and shoved Kara aside. He got into Zephyr's face and spoke to him in a very quiet voice.

"Don't you remember what the agreement was?" Eric asked, but continued, "Aaron will marry your sister when she graduates and you won't become Lord of the Underworld, but if she finds someone else that she loves and loves her in return, someone will die."

"Don't you remind me, dumbass," Zephyr told him as he grabbed Eric's shirt.

Eric smiled again as Kara watched. She couldn't believe that Eric had just insulted not only her, but her brother as well. Now there was going to be another fight.

"What are you going to do, _prince_?" Eric asked as Zephyr punched him in the mouth then dropped him as he kicked him.

"You are a piece of shit, Eric," Zephyr told him then got interrupted.

"ZEKE!"

He stopped kicking Eric as he looked at his sister. She was leaning against the lockers, clutching her chest. Running over to her, he swiftly caught her right before she hit the ground. Picking her up in his arms, he took her to the nurse, leaving Eric alone on the ground.

Christopher tapped his pencil on his desk as his Strategy teacher was explaining a strategy that would, somehow, destroy a whole army. He was lost in thought when Zephyr came into the room and sat down in his seat.

"Ah, Prince Zephyr," the teacher said, snapping Christopher out of his daydream. "Why are you so late to my class? You are never this late, my boy."

"Sorry," Zephyr said, getting a pencil from his backpack. "My sister nearly had a cardiac arrest during lunch and I had to take her home."

Christopher's ears perked up when he heard that Kara had fallen ill. He wondered if she'll be alright for tonight because he wanted to ask her something important.  
"Well I hope she'll be better for tonight," the teacher told him.

"I hope so, too," Zephyr mumbled under his breath, writing down the notes in the process.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How are you feeling?" Hades asked his daughter as he sat on her bed with a glass of water in his hand.

Kara was sitting up in the bed, scratching her chest. She was tired and she felt sick when she came home early. So upon arriving home, the nursemaids got her dressed in her nightgown and placed her on bed-rest until dinner. Her father checked on her every hour and it was that time. Her eyes dimmed a bit when she gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, papa," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm just tired from today, but I'm glad that I am immortal. If I wasn't then I would've died in Zeke's arms."

Hades raised an eyebrow and said, "you've would have never made it pass infancy if I hadn't lend you my immortality."

Kara didn't speak as her hands fell down to her blanket. Clutching the blanket, tears began to fall down her cheeks. Upon seeing this, Hades placed a hand on her cheek, giving her a smile. He knew that she was scared about him being mortal, but there was nothing he could do.

"Don't cry, my daughter," he said, wiping away the tears. "For as long as I live, no harm will come to you."

Kara looked at her father, trying her best to smile. She shook her head as she gave him a hug. Hades laid his chin on her head as he wrapped her arms around her tiny frame. His daughter looked some much like her mother, yet she had his skin. Her brother was the same, but he was much taller than poor Kara, only by a few inches. Sadly for Kara, with her condition, had stopped growing at five foot three inches. He closed his eyes as Kara continued to cry. A moment went by and a knock on the door caught their attention.

"What is it?" Hades asked as he let his daughter go.

"The lady and the prince are home, mi' lord," said a servant.

Hades looked at his daughter with those protective eyes of his as he grabbed her tiny, blue hand. Leading her off the bed, he gave her one more hug before going to the door.

"Go to your mother and brother," he told her, opening the door for her. "I'll be there in a few."

Kara went out of the room and walked down the hall slowly as her heart was still recovering. Hades gave a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What am I going to do with them?" he wondered out loud. "I mean, Kara had come home early twice this week, making Zephyr miss his classes."

"Both kids mean well, mi' lord," the servant said, going into the twin's bedroom.

Hades watched her as she made Kara's bed. He didn't know what she had meant, but as she continued, he had found himself listening.

"Princess Kara wants her freedom and Prince Zephyr knows it. Prince Zephyr, on the other hand, well, he wants to protect his sister from harm," the servant said, fluffing the pillow. "Your kids mean no harm to anyone unless one, or both, gets hurt."

Hades gave a sigh as the servant finished up and went pass him, proceeding down the hall. He stood there, thinking about what the servant had told him. Now he knows that his children needed a bit more freedom, but how would he go about doing that? Giving one more sigh, he walked down the hall, towards the dining room, where his wife and children were waiting.

* * *

"Give me that!" Kara shouted as her and her brother both grabbed the last slice of turkey. "I saw it first!"

"You didn't want it in the first place, Kara!" Zephyr told her once their father stepped through the door.

As both kids continued to argue about the last piece of turkey, Hades gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before sitting down in his chair. As the plate of food was seated down before him, he looked at Kara, who was still wearing her pajamas, and Zephyr arguing. Clearing his throat, he got their attention.

"Both of you need to get ready for tonight," he told them.

Both kids got up and walked out of the room without a word. Maleficent looked at her husband as he nibbled on a slice of bread. She had been worried about him for the past fourteen years and she can't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She placed a hand on her husband's and smiled.

"Maybe we shouldn't go tonight," she said as he placed the bread down.

"No," he said, looking at her. "You've got two young boys that need their punishments."

Maleficent knew that her husband was right, but there was no point in changing his mind. Turning her head, she got up and walked out of the room, leaving her husband alone to eat.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. You know life? Well, yeah that happened for me. Got a new job and everything so it will start taking a while for me get the chapters up. :3


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I have to make sure that there is a cliffhanger. Anyway, I'll update this next month because of a thing called LIFE! :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

Aaron watched his father walking back and forth in the study of their house. His father seemed a bit paranoid, but that didn't keep the grin off of Aaron's face. He was sitting in the chair, watching his father look out the window as if they were expecting someone. Only that they were. After a few moments of watching his father going back and forth, Aaron finally spoke to relieve the uneasy quietness of the usually bossy father.

"Dad," he started as his father stopped and looked at him, "they'll be here any moment, so just calm down why don't ya?"

"Why should I calm down, Aaron?" his father shouted as he walked towards him and stopped a few feet away from his face. "I am you're father and I do whatever I want. You know what you are to me?"

Aaron looked down as he quietly spoke, "I'm you're pawn as well as you're only son."

Jafar scoffed as he looked at the window, thinking about the difference it would make if Aaron's mother was here. Turning his head back to his son, he raised his hand and slapped him across the face. He doesn't know why he slaps his son, but it always relieved the stress that his son gave him at times. Aaron just stared at the floor, unfazed that his father had slapped him. He couldn't call it child abuse, but that's how his father had treated him his whole life. He almost went into deep thought when they heard a car door slam and yelling.

"Well," Jafar said to his only son, "they're here."

Aaron secretly gave his father the finger as Jafar went out of the study. He had hoped that Eric had a better relationship with his father because his mother was still alive. Lifting his head up, he rubbed his cheek with his hand as he heard his father open the front door. He, then, heard him talk to Capitan Hook about a plan that they had briefly discussed earlier. Aaron looked at the window before feeling a thud on his head. Looking up, he saw his father holding a handgun. What's strange is that he was smiling and had a twinkle in his eye.

"Wait until the right moment to kill him," he said as Aaron got up. "Do you understand?"

Smiling, Aaron said to his father as he grabbed the gun, "I understand fully, father."

* * *

Kara stood outside on the lake's edge, watching the wildlife in full swing. The sun was nearly setting and Kara wasn't going inside the restaurant anytime soon. She closed her eyes as the wind blew in her face. She could hear the birds chirping and the fish splashing in the lake.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" a familiar voice asked her.

Kara opened her eyes and turned around to see Christopher standing near a tree with his hands in his pocket. His face was strong and kind to anyone that knew him and his muscles meant that he would go to extreme lengths to protect the people that he cares about. Especially her and her honor. He was tall for his age, just like his father. Everything about Christopher was just like his father. Except his personality that got her to love him. His tank top was far-fetched then what Kara was concerned and she could tell that his jeans and shoes were his favorite because of how much he wore them.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"Watching the view," Christopher replied with a hint of a smile on his face. "By the way, you're father and I were discussing about who you love the most."

"And?"

"And he told me that you seem to love me more than Aaron," Christopher replied as he took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, I might love you more than that snob," Kara said with a giggle then proceeded to ask, "are you supposed to be working macho man?"

Christopher laughed as he placed his head on hers before saying, "you're mother had let me off the hook." He looked deep into her eyes for a moment before asking, "Will you be my girlfriend, Kara? It would mean the world to me."

Kara gave him that sweet smile of hers as she kissed him. He knew that meant yes from her. What they didn't know is that there was someone watching them from afar.

"This is when you're life will end, Christopher," mumbled the brown haired teen. "And there will be no one to save you."

He quietly went back inside before the new couple noticed him.


	6. Chapter 5

So sorry that this is months late! I have been really busy as of late and yeah, I will get the last chapter up sometime. I promise! I don't know when that will be, but it will be posted! Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5  
The inside of the restaurant was filled with villains and their families. Everyone was having a great time, but one particular teen. He was picking up the dirty dishes, angry at the world. He was mad for two reasons: one was that he was picking up after other people and two was that Maleficent had let Christopher off the hook. As he was cleaning up a table, he kept an eye on Hades as he stood talking to Governor Ratcliffe. Ratcliffe was holding his daughter's hand as her older brothers were chasing Lii around the restaurant. That had made Aaron cringe. He wished that his unborn sister would have survived birth, but nothing could stop that.

"Hurry up, Aaron," said Lauren from the table near him.

Turning his head towards Lauren, he could see the long, silky, black hair girl taking an order from the table. Her brown eyes stared at him intently while she was scratching on her pad. Then she motioned her head towards the door that leads to the kitchen. Groaning, he picked up the dirty plates and pushed passed her, shoving her shoulder with his. It seemed that she wasn't fazed as she gave him a side glare. As he made his way towards the kitchen, he spotted Eric coming in from outside, looking frantic. After he spotted Aaron, pushing through the crowd of people. In the meantime, Aaron went into the kitchen and placed the dirty dishes in the sink before walking towards the door.

"Are you going to wash those, Lord Turdface?" asked Reagan as she finished preparing an order.

"Later," Aaron replied, ignoring the name-calling as he walked out of the kitchen, grabbing the broom and dustpan along the way.

Reagan rolled her eyes as Kara came in through the door. The young woman smiled at the princess as she grabbed a banana from the prep area.

"Hungary isn't ya?" she asked Kara as she peeled the banana a little.

"Maybe," replied Kara as she took a bite. "What happened to Aaron?"

The chef shrugged she heard the cashier laughing at someone when she came into the kitchen. Seeing Kara upon entering, she gave her a tight hug, making her drop her banana. Kara was confused as to why she was being hugged by one of her closest friends.

"Uh, Lydia?" Kara asked, poking her friend's shoulder.

Lydia laughed as she put the princess down. Patting her on the head, she left just as Aaron came back in. His face was red as an apple as he walked over to Kara. He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"You little slut!" he told her as he grabbed her throat with his other hand. "Why the fuck are you going around dating other men?"

"Let her go Aaron," said the chef, pointing a knife at him. "If you don't, I'll throw this knife at you."

Kara stomped on Aaron's foot as the chef left the room. Following her, Kara looked at Aaron with tear-filled eyes. She shook her head at him as she walked out. Aaron just glared at the door, fuming. Then he got an idea. He went back out to the dining area and found Eric playing pool. He waited for a moment before he walked over to his best friend. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, Aaron drugged Eric towards the empty party room and threw him in there.

"What the hell, Aaron?" Eric asked as he gained his balance. "I was beating Gothel at pool. What could be more important than pool?"

"I have an idea," Aaron told him in a whisper. "You need to lure Christopher outside and stab him. I want him gone."

Eric stared at him like he was crazy. He wasn't sure how or why, but he didn't want to do it.

"What about Hades?" Eric asked. "He's our objective."

"I can take care of him," Aaron replied, looking at one of the tables. He spotted a knife on it and smiled. Grabbing the knife, he told Eric, "kill Christopher and if anyone sees then kill them too."

Eric nodded slowly as Aaron walked pass him. He really didn't want to kill anyone, but he has to follow Aaron's orders or he, too, will be killed. As he walked out, he spotted Christopher talking to his little brother, smiling. Sitting down, he waited until Christopher was alone to get his chance.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why are you such a clutz, Keira?" Kara laughed at ther friend.

They were standing near one of the pool tables when Keira Ratcliffe tripped over her own feet. Kara couldn't stop laughing, knowing the girl. Keira stood up and stuck her tongue out at Kara before looking over to see Eric talkig to Christopher.

"I think Eric is talking to you're boyfriend, Kara," Keira said, dragging Kara's attention from herself to the two boys. "I wonder what they are discussing about."

Shortly after Keira had said that, the boys went out the side door and that made Kara worried. She didn't trust Eric anymore than Aaron. Kara went towards her father, leaving Keira standing alone. Hades was talking to Lydia and didn't notice his daughter walking up to them.

"Dad, something is going on with Eric and Christopher," she told him, but he waved his hand at her.

Giving a small grunt, she walked towards her brother. He was talking to the Ratcliffe twins when she walked up to them. She had hoped that he'll listen to her.

"Zephyr," she said, but ended up in the same situation.

Furious, she walked through the door that Eric and Christopher went through and froze. She saw Eric standing over Christopher with a bloody knife in his hand. She ran towards Christopher with tear-filled eyes and knelt down. She tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't. Screaming for her brother, Eric took off. He didn't get far when he saw Lii standing under a tree. He looked angry and upset. Placing his hands in his pocket, Eric gave him a small smirk.

"You didn't think that I would follow you out here, did you?" Lii asked, walking towards the boy.

Before Eric could speak, they heard gunshots. Eric's smirk became bigger as the shouting and yelling started. Before Lii could move, Eric lunged at him and the boys wrestled to the ground. They were still fighting when Zephyr ran over to them. Tearing them apart, Zephyr picked Eric up and punched him in the face, making him fall down. Standing in a fight position, Zephyr looked over to Lii with a worried expression.

"Lii, go to your brother," Zephyr said as Eric slowly began to get up. "The ambulance is on their way."

Lii didn't tell Zephyr that he was injured, but obeyed him. He painfully went to his brother and Kara while holding his side. The princess was crying over Christopher's body as he laid dying. Looking pass her, Lii saw a whole group of people surrounding someone at the front of the restaurant. He saw Maleficent crying over, what it looks like, her husband. Lii, still holding his side, knelt down and laid his free hand over his brother's stomach. Despite the shallow breaths, Lii was relieved that his brother was still breathing. Rain slowly began to come down as the ambulance came to get Christopher.

Lii saw the paramedics coming towards them and was relieved that they were there for some strange reason. One of the paramedics placed a hand on Kara's shoulder and told her that her mother needed her more right now. Lii watched her nod slowly as she stood up before turning his head to see Eric getting arrested. Zephyr was getting check out by a paramedic when Eric started yelling at him.

"Excuse me, sir," said a paramedic, grabbing Lii's attention. "We need to get the both of you to the hospital ASAP."

Lii felt the pain returning in his side as the paramedics picked up Christopher and placed him on the gurney. Then he, himself, followed them into the ambulance. Before they closed the door, Lii saw his father running towards them. One of the paramedics held the doors open to let him in. Once inside, the paramedics closed the door as Shan Yu stared at his oldest son. His eyes were saddened at the sight. Lii didn't say anything as a paramedic lifted up his shirt to tend to his wound.

"How's Hades, papa?" Lii asked as the vehicle finally began to move.

"He's been shot," Shan Yu told him. "It looks like he's not going to make it that poor soul."

Then he heard a small cough. Shan Yu went to Christopher's side in the, somewhat, crowded ambulance and took his son's hand. Christopher squeezed his father's hand, making him smile.

"You'll make it, my son," he told him softly. "You'll make it."

-.-

He heard a soft crying, or he thought he heard crying. He wasn't sure if he was dying or still among the living. As the crying died down, he heard the beeping of machines and people taling.

"He's waking up," he heard brother say quietly as his eyes fluttered opened.

Once his eyes fully opened, he saw his brother and father standing over him. He tried to get up, but his father pushed him backed down.

"You shouldn't get up just yet, Chris," he told him. "You'll open up the stitches."

Christopher looked down at his stomach and saw white bandages wrapped around his stomach. Placing a hand over his face, he began to rub his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as if he didn't recall what happened.

"Eric stabbed you and Hades has been shot dead," Lii told him pulling up his own shirt to reveal his own bandages. "Eric's knife grazed me, but the blade didn't too deep."

Shand Yu gave his youngest don a certain look that made him sit down. Looking back at Christopher, he saw sadness within his eyes as the usual questions.

Placing a hand on his son's head, he told him," We don't know if Hades will make it, but they are doing all they can to help."

"What will happen if he dies?" Christopher asked as a tear came down his cheek.

"Zephyr's coronation will then start," Shan Yu replied as a nurse came in with some medicine.

Christopher winced at the the sight of the medication when the nurse opened it. His father and brother laughed at him when the nurse fought him to take it. The nurse was getting agitated so she shoved the spoon in his mouth. Giving a slight nod as she pulled the spoon out, the nurse left without a word. A while later, Lii and Shan Yu left the hospital, leaving Christopher to sleep the medication off.

-.-

Sitting on her windowsill, she watched the spirits float about outside. Her eyes were started at them to see if her father would survive his ordeal. She wanted to be alone when this all through, but she knew she wouldn't be. Leaning her head against the window, she began to sing a song softly to herself.

Once she was done, she told herself, "don't cry, papa. For as long as I'm here, no one will get hurt ever again."

"You heed our father's word clearly, dear sister," her brother told her from their bedroom door.

Kara turned her head with tear filled eyes. Zephyr opened his arms as she jumped off the windowsill and and ran into her brother's arms. Brother and sister stood there in silence as Kara's crying continued. Zephyr laid his chin on his sister's head as she whimpered softly. He knew that his sister was upset about all of this and being here for her was the best he could do.

"He's going to be in a good place, sis," Zephyr whispered to her.

Kara hugged her brother tighter as tears fell from her face and onto Zephyr's shirt. She didn't want this, not by any means. Then came a knock on the the door.

Without letting his sister go, Zephyr asked, "Who is it?"

"It's time for the coronation, mi'lord," replied a servant.

Zephyr released his sister and wiped away the tears. Kara stood back, watching her brother getting his tuxedo from the closet. She turned around as he started dressing.

"You'll make a good lord, Zeke," Kara told him as he pulled his pants up.

Zeke looked at his sister through their bedroom mirror. She was standing with her in her face. He smiled at the sight of his sister. She was beautiful in everything she wore, but he knew that his twin was upset. Giving a slight sigh, he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Everything will be fine, Kara," he told her as he put a clip-on tie then proceeded to put on his jacket.

Kara didn't respond, but she began sob. Zephyr turned around and went over to her.

"Dad is not dead just yet," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "They just to get the coronation started and over with. Besides, dad wants to see you."

Kara shook off his hand and walked out of the room. Walking down the hall, Kara couldn't stop thinking about what she had saw. Christopher lying on the ground, bleeding. She slowed to a stop when she her aunt coming out of the guest bedroom. Once her aunt saw her, she walked over to her.

"Everything will be okay, sweetie," she told her as she hugged her only niece.

"It's all my fault, Aunt Ophelia," Kara said, ignoring her statement. "I let Christopher get hurt and dad is dying."

Ophelia looked at Kara after she let her go from the hugged. She placed a hand on Kara's head and smiled.

"It's not your fault," she told her as she ruffled her hair. "Besides, you're father wants to see you."

She took Kara's hand and they walked towards Hades' death chamber. Kara closed her eyes upon approaching the door and gripped her aunt's hand. She really wants to see her father, but a the same time, she doesn't.

"Don't be so nervous, my dear niece," Ophelia said, letting go of her hand.

Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes tighter as her aunt opened the door.

"Come in my daughter," a stern voice said as she took a step forward. "Open your eyes."

The voice belonged to her mother and Kara opened her eyes slightly as her aunt closed the door. She didn't want to see her father as he was, but she didn't dare disobey her mother.

"Come, daughter," Maleficent said, grabbing her daughter by the hand. "It's alright. Mommy's here with you."

Kara opened her eyes father and saw her dad lying on his death bed. He had a nurse wiping away sweat fro his forehead. It looked like he was breathing, but it was barely visible. Her mother led her to the side of the bed as the nurse moved away. Once there, she saw that her father had his eyes half-closed, giving her the creeps. when he finally saw her, he smiled a little.

"Kara," he said, painfully. "You are still my little girl and I want you to be happy. Christopher is the one for you and I wish I would dance with you at your wedding. The pact with Jafar is off and you will be with the one that loves you the most."

Kara can feel her eyes fill up with tears as she hugged Hades. She continued to hug him until he drew his last breath. She shot up and fell into her mother's arms. She couldn't stop crying, but she knew that he was dead. He was dead, but he will live in his children that he'd raised forever. Maleficent knew that her children would grow up to be strong people with kind hearts.

Looking down at her daughter, Maleficent said," Let's go see your brother's coronation."

With that they left the room as the nurse covered Hades' head with the blanket. After the nurse left, the body degraded into dust, leaving an indentation in the bed of where he once was.


End file.
